In your arms
by effie-mclair
Summary: A night at the bar turns into something different.
1. Chapter 1

The team walked into the crowded bar, ready to have a night off. They had been working for two weeks straight, and Rossi had the idea to go out.

"It's really crowded." Reid gripped his bag tightly, looking around. Morgan put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, it will be fun." He said. Spencer nodded, and walked with the group as they sat at a table. Spencer sat beside Hotch and JJ, and Garcia sat beside Rossi and Morgan. Their newest member, Bill Williams, sat between Rossi and Hotch. Morgan went up to the bar to get drinks, and came back with glasses of alcohol.

"Got you the special ones, I think most of these are vodka." Reid gulped at that.

He wasn't good at getting drunk. He had only been drunk a few times, but when he did, he couldn't handle himself.

"Here, Reid." Morgan handed him an orange drink, and Reid took it, putting it in front of him.

He watched as the others chatted and sipped their drinks, as he fidgeted with his shirt sleeve. "Hey." Hotch whispered, looking at him.

Reid looked up.

"You okay?" He nodded.

"Just... I don't drink."

Hotch nodded.

"You don't have to."

Reid looked down at his drink. If he didn't drink it, they would think he was weak. He didn't want to be pestered about how he can't have fun, and how unsociable he is by Morgan. Spencer picked up the glass, chugging back. He felt the taste of vodka on his throat, but it wasn't that bad.

"Hey, Reid, chill." Morgan said, and Reid put the glass down.

He felt it in his stomach, and also in his head. He grinned, listening to the chatting around the table. Hopefully he could prove he could handle himself.

Reid laughed at a joke Morgan said, feeling the intoxication in his brain. "Hey, Reid, you good?" Garcia asked, grinning.

"Very good." Reid giggled.

He had four drinks with juice and vodka in it, and was feeling happy and giddy.

"Hey, can you take me shopping tomorrow? I need new clothes." Garcia smiled at Morgan, who smiled back.

"Anything for you, Penelope." Garcia laughed.

"Oh, shit!" JJ exclaimed, and they all looked at her.

"The bank closes at ten, Hotch can you take me? I totally forgot about it." Hotch nodded.

"Sure." He got up, and Spencer noticed his cup only had water in it. He thought he had been drinking, as he usually does when they go out.

The two walked out of the bar, and Morgan put his drink down.

"Well, I'm starting to get tired. How about you guys?" Rossi and Garcia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and if we're going shopping tomorrow, I wanna not be half asleep." Garcia said.

"Could you drop us off, Williams?" Morgan asked, and Bill nodded. "Yeah." They got up, and Spencer stumbled a bit.

He managed to walk to the car, without falling over. Morgan helped him in the backseat as he giggled. "Garcia, he's your problem." He said, laughing.

Reid buckled himself in as they drove out of the parking lot. The first stop was Garcia's, then Morgan's. Reid's house was farther away, and he felt bad that Bill had to drive him there.

"Sorry my house is so far." He said. "Not a problem." Bill said, and reached in between the front seats and grabbed a water bottle. "Water?" He asked, and Reid grabbed it.

"Thank you." He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

He sipped the water as they drove, and he started to feel lightheaded. He knew he shouldn't have drank. He felt his eyes get heavy, and his head start to fall over. His vision became blurry as he fought to stay awake. He slowly fell unconscious, as a relaxing feeling went over his body.

He felt dizzy, as he tried to figure out where he was. His brain was foggy, and he heard noise around him. He groggily opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He saw a figure over him, and he started to panic. As his vision came more into focus, he saw that it was Bill.

"What are you-" Spencer felt his mouth get shut with a hand.

"Shut up." Bill said, and Spencer noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes.

He felt his breathing increase, and he fought to get away, but he couldn't.

"Please." He whimpered, and Bill pulled his hair back.

"You'll do as I say." He said, and Reid started to cry.

He felt him touching him, and it was horrible.

"No, no, please-" He was completely terrified and had no idea know what to do.

He cried out as he felt pain in his lower area and pushed Bill away. Bill grabbed Reid's arm, and Reid felt the pain radiate around where his hand was.

"You're going to stay quiet, aren't you?" Reid nodded.

Bill pushed himself inside Reid, and Reid couldn't help but cry out. He felt the pain go through his lower back.

"Please." He cried, and when he didn't stop hurting him, he put his head to the side.

It felt like hours of pain, and eventually, Reid passed out from exhaustion.

Reid groggily opened his eyes, and saw he was in his apartment. He noticed that he was on the couch, and he went to get up, realized his body ached. The night before started to come back to him, and as it did, Reid felt pain and sadness go through his body. Maybe it was a dream, he thought. He took of his shirt, and looked at his arm.

A purple bruise was there, and Reid felt tears go down his cheeks. He felt horrible, and disgusting. How could he have not fought him off? He pushed the tears away from his face, only to feel more come out of his eyes. He wanted to call someone, and tell them, but he was afraid.

They would call him weak, and get mad at him for what happened. Reid put his shirt back on, and wrapped his arms around himself. He was weak. He couldn't fight him off, and it was his fault he was hurt. Reid heard the sound of his phone ring, and he pulled it out of his pants to see it was Hotch. He pressed the button, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Reid, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Are you feeling sick at all? You drank a lot last night."

"N-No."

"Are you okay?"

Reid couldn't hold it in, he wanted Hotch to hold him, to tell him he was okay.

"N-No." He let out a cry.

"I'm coming right over, okay?" Hotch said, concern in his voice.

"Alright." Reid felt relief that Hotch was coming over.

He was afraid to be alone in his apartment. A few minutes went by, and Reid heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said quietly, and Hotch walked in. He walked over to the couch, and sat down beside Reid.

"What's wrong?" Hotch put a hand on Reid's back, and Reid felt tears come out of his eyes again.

He wrapped his arms around Hotch, putting his head on his chest. He was trying not to cry, but it wasn't working. He cried into Hotch's chest, and Hotch rubbed his back.

"Hey, it's alright." Hotch said, and Reid felt happy that Hotch was holding him.

He wanted to tell him so bad, but he was afraid.

"What's wrong, Reid?" Reid shook his head.

"You can tell me, it's okay." Reid cried harder.

Bill would hurt him again if he told. "I-I can't." Reid said.

"Why not?" Hotch asked. Reid felt his breathing constrict and he couldn't breathe.

"Hey, deep breaths." Hotch pulled him back and rubbed his back as he emphasized his breathing.

Reid breathed in deeply, and out again. He felt himself calm down, and went back to Hotch.

"You can tell me, Reid." He said, and Reid heard the niceness and concern in his voice.

He took a deep breath. He wanted to tell him, it was just hard to get it out.

"I-I w-was hurt." Reid said, and Hotch paused rubbing his back. "How?" Reid began crying again. "H-He touched me, and hurt me and I tried to get him off but I couldn't, I-I'm sorry Hotch." Reid felt fear in what Hotch was going to do.

Was he going to tell him he was weak? Was he angry?

"Oh, Reid." Hotch hugged Reid tighter, and Reid cried into him. "Who hurt you?" Reid shook his head.

"Reid, tell me." Reid shook his head again.

"N-No! You'll get mad." He said.

"I won't get mad, I want to help you." Hotch said, and Reid knew he was being honest.

"I-It was Bill." Hotch pulled away from Spencer, confusion in his eyes.

"Williams?" Reid nodded.

He saw anger in Hotch's face, and he began to cry again.

"Are you mad?" Hotch's face softened.

"No, I'm mad at Bill for hurting you. I could never be mad at you." Hotch pulled Reid into him, rubbing his back.

Reid cried, feeling so happy Hotch wasn't mad.

"I didn't mean to. H-He put me in his apartment and I woke up and he was hurting me, and I-I couldn't get him off, I'm sorry Hotch." He felt so bad for letting Bill hurt him, he felt so weak.

"Reid, this was not your fault. He is going to be arrested, and put in jail. He won't hurt you again." Reid gasped.

"No! No, Hotch, you can't tell! He's going to hurt me, I can't- please, please, please, no." Reid started to hyperventilate. He pulled away from Hotch, and watched as Hotch gave him a worried look.

"Hey, breathe. It's alright, I won't let him hurt you. Breathe, buddy, breathe." Hotch was rubbing his back again, and Reid conscentrated on the sound of his voice, as he breathed in and out.

Hotch pulled him in again, and Reid began to feel drowsy. He felt so happy in Hotch's arms, and also happy that he wasn't mad at him. Reid slowly fell asleep, feeling happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch watched his agent sleep, and he smiled. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Hotch walked to Spencer's kitchen, looking in the fridge. He wanted to make something to eat for him when he got up. He raised his eyebrows at the empty fridge besides a  
couple apples and oranges.

He then looked in the cupboard to see nothing but coffee grounds and tea bags. He pulled out a green tea bag, and put the kettle on. He could still feel the anger inside of him, but he knew he needed to concentrate on Spencer. He had made calls to Morgan,  
JJ, and Rossi on what happened. He had told them that he would be arresting Bill after he had a talk with Spencer.

As the kettle came to a boil, Hotch poured the water in a creamy coloured cup and put the tea in. He put a bit of sugar in, and walked into the living room. As he put it on the table, he noticed Spencer wake up. He smiled at him.

"I made you tea." He said. Spencer got up.

"Thank you." He said, and grabbed the mug.

He sipped it, not looking at Hotch. Hotch knew he felt shame, and embarrassment, but he wanted him to know the whole team was there for him. He sat down beside Reid. "Can you tell me what happened when you left the bar?" He asked gently, and Reid paused.

He put the cup in his lap, and focused his eyes on the floor.

"Bill gave us a ride home, a-and after he dropped Morgan and Garcia off, h-he gave me a bottle of water, and I started to feel dizzy. I-I fell asleep and when I woke up, he was on top of me." Hotch put a hand on Reid's back.

He felt anger run through him when he realized Reid was drugged.

"He began to touch me there." Hotch watched as tears fell down Reid's face.

"I-I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't." Hotch felt his heart clench.

When Reid was sad, it hurt him. He knew it was like that with everyone on the team, but he always wanted to make it better for him.

"He p-put himself in me a-and it really h-hurt." Reid sobbed, and Hotch grabbed the cup from his hands, putting it on the table.

He pulled Reid into him, and rubbed his back.

"I tried to get him off, I'm sorry I couldn't." Reid said.

"No, Reid, it wasn't your fault." Reid cried, holding onto Hotch.

"It was, I was drunk, I couldn't get him off of me." Reid cried harder. "I'm disgusting, I'm a freak!" Reid said.

Hotch felt tears in his eyes. Reid never had much confidence, but Bill had completely destroyed whatever confidence was left.

"No. You are amazing, you are intelligent and beautiful. Just because he hurt you doesn't make you anything bad, you are still the same." Reid cried into Hotch's chest.

Hotch just held him, whispering soothing words. He knew this was going to be a long journey of healing for him, and he was going to be there for all of it. Reid eventually fell asleep again, and Hotch knew the crying and the night before had exhausted  
him. He put Reid on the couch, and put a blanket over him. He walked into the kitchen, calling Morgan.

He wanted someone to be with Spencer when he went and arrested Bill. He felt happy at the thought of putting him in jail. It was going to be hard for Reid to talk about it in court, but he knew he would feel safe once Bill was in jail. He dialedMorgan's  
number, glancing at Reid to make sure he was still asleep. He smiled at the peaceful look on his face. He promised himself he would male sure he made Spencer happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch opened the door to see Morgan standing there, an unreadable look on his face. Hestepped aside to let him in, and then closed the door. Morgan walked to the couch, where Reid was sitting, staring at the tv blankly.

"Hey, Spence." Morgan said, smiling at him.

Reid looked up, and gave Morgan a small smile.

"Hey." He said.

"I will be back soon, okay Reid?" Hotch said, and Reid nodded. "Alright." Hotch patted him on the shoulder, before leaving.

Morgan sat beside Reid on the couch. They were silent for a minute, before Morgan spoke.

"You don't have to talk about it, but if you want to, I'm right here." Morgan said, and Reid nodded. "You wanna watch tv?" Morgan asked, picking up the remote.

Reid nodded again. Morgan turned the tv on, and looked through the channels. He picked star trek, knowing how much Spencer loved it. He glanced over at Reid, seeing a smile on his face. They watched for a while, before Morgan felt Reid move closer to  
him, and he wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulders. Reid snuggled into him, watching happily. Morgan always made him feel safe and happy.

Hotch walked up to the steps of Bill's house, anger running through him. Two police officers and JJ were beside him, and he hoped he wouldn't get to angry. He knocked on the door, and heard Bill walking to it. He opened the door, and a confused look on  
his face appeared when seeing Hotch. "What is this?" He asked.

"You're under arrest." Hotch said firmly.

The two officers approached Bill with handcuffs, but he pushed them away.

"What? Why?!" He asked, and Hotch have him an angry look.

"You know why." He watched as the officers handcuff him, and take him to the cop car.

He and JJ walked to their car, and Hotch got in the passenger seat.

JJ got in, and glanced at Hotch. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I can't stand seeing Reid hurting." Hotch said, pain in his voice.

JJ put a hand on his.

"I know, me too." She said.

"We're going to help him though, and Bill is going to jail." JJ said.

Hotch nodded. She started the car, and drove back to the police station. They still needed Reid to make a statement, but Hotch knew that had to wait. He needed Reid in a better state to do that. They got to the station, and Hotch gave JJ a small smile  
before saying goodbye and getting in his car.

He drove to Spencer's, and hurried into the apartment complex. He opened the door to see Morgan and Reid on the couch, watching star trek. He smiled when he saw Reid was asleep.

"Hey." Hotch said, and Morgan smiled at him.

"Hey." Hotch sat down on the couch.

He was happy that he had arrested Bill, but he wanted to make sure Bill got a lot of jail time. He sighed, getting the thoughts of Bill out of his head. He had to think of how to get Reid to talk to the police. Hopefully he would go to the police station  
with him when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch watched as Reid got up. He looked at Hotch, and gave him a small smile.

"How did you sleep?" Hotch asked. "Good. Where's Morgan?" Reid asked.

"He had to go home." Hotch sat beside Reid.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

Reid gave him a nervous look.

He nodded.

"We arrested Bill. But the police need a statement from you." Reid fidgeted with his hands.

"I know you're afraid, but I will be there with you." Hotch put his hand on Reid's hand.

"Alright." Hotch smiled at him, and Reid gave him a small smile back.

They entered the police station, and Hotch looked around for the two officers he met before. He saw the female one walk up to him, and he gave her smile.

"Agent Hotchner." She gestured for him to follow her.

They walked up to a desk, and Hotch was happy there wasn't many people in the room. He hoped Reid wouldn't get upset, but if he did, he didn't want anybody watching him. They sat down, and Hotch grabbed Reid's hand. The police officer smiled at them.

"I'm Wendy, and you're Spencer, right?" She smiled at him.

Reid nodded. Hotch was happy she was nice, they could have got a strict officer.

"I know it's hard to talk about it, but it will help us put him in jail." Reid nodded again.

"Can you start from the start?" Reid took a deep breath.

"H-He drove us home after we were finished at the bar, a-and he gave me water, and I got really tired, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, he w-was on top of me, a-and he was touching me." Reid felt tears in his eyes.

Hotch gently stroked his hand.

"He yelled at me to be quiet and he started touching me down there." Reid focused on the floor, feeling embarrassed.

Reid breathed in deeply.

"He put himself inside of me." Reid began to cry, and Hotch wrapped his arm around him. "

"It's alright, I'm here." Hotch whispered.

"You are very brave, thank you for telling me that." Wendy smiled at him.

"He's going to go to jail for a long time. I'm really sorry this happened to you." She said.

"Thank you for coming in." She stood up, and smiled at Hotch. Hotch returned the smile, and went closer to Reid.

"We can go home now, you did a really good job." Reid pushed away the tears, and stood up.

They walked out of the station, and got into the car. Reid was silent the whole way back, and was focused on the floor of the car. As they walked up to Reid's apartment, Hotch noticed how exhausted Reid looked. He opened the door to Reid's apartment,  
and walked inside.

"Thank you for being with me, Hotch." He said, and Hotch smiled at him.

"Of course." He said.

Reid watched him with a weird look, and Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going home?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving you." He said firmly. Reid blushed a bit, and looked away.

"I'm really proud of you." Hotch said.

Reid gave him a confused look. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you told her what happened. You were really brave." Reid gazed up at Hotch, trying to see if he was being genuine.

All he could see was niceness and truth in his face, and he walked towards him, resting his head on his chest. Hotch wrapped his arms around Reid. Hotch knew it was going to be a long journey for Reid to heal, but he was going to be there.


End file.
